


Пустой дом

by Tyen



Category: Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Gen, M/M, Male Slash, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/pseuds/Tyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В пустой дом, где живет Мерлин, пробирается незнакомец...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пустой дом

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Combat 2014

Ветер хлопал оконными ставнями, забирался в дом, ворошил пыль и мусор на полу, шевелил отстающие от стен обои, летел дальше, блуждая по коридорам, не в силах найти выход. Мерлин наблюдал за ним, иногда милостиво помогая выбраться наружу, но чаще – окончательно загоняя в ловушку. В заброшенных домах, из которых ушел последний людской дух, было проще. Время словно останавливалось, консервировалось и не ощущалось так остро. Мерлин привык находиться вдалеке от жизни, давно устав от суетности и глупости людей, стремительно проживающих свой век.

Но сегодня в доме что-то изменилось. Запахло дождем, на слое пыли появились едва заметные следы чужих ботинок, а на ручке двери теплел отпечаток чужой ладони. Незваный гость проник почти незаметным, явно уверенный в своих способностях к маскировке, но Мерлина было не обмануть. Магия давно стала его естеством, и не нужно было ни слов, ни усилий, ни особых эмоций, чтобы творить чудеса.

Мерлин неспешно прошел по коридору в гостиную, зажег огонь в полуразрушенном камине и уселся в продавленное кресло. Вытянул ноги к огню, отряхнул грязь с джинсов и, повозившись, снял перепачканные кроссовки, поддевая носками пятки. 

Пришло время поболтать.

– Если ты веришь в сказки, что рассказывают в городке неподалеку, то ты полный болван, – обращаясь в пустоту, заявил Мерлин. – Я просто бездомный, безумный старик, у которого нет другого жилища, кроме этого.

– Ты не похож на старика, – раздалось из дальнего угла.

Мерлин оглядел себя и тихо охнул. Снова все перепутал и забыл отрастить бороду и испещрить кожу морщинами. Груз прожитых лет так давил на плечи, что в любом облике Мерлин ощущал себя стариком.

– Забыл… переодеться, – неловко пояснил он и прищурился, разглядывая ночного гостя. 

Это оказался высокий мужчина в длинном черном пальто, синем шарфе, с кудрявыми темными волосами и умными серыми глазами. Он выглядел слегка уставшим и даже на десятую часть не таким заинтересованным, как должен был быть. К Мерлину иногда забирались любопытные, и все они были похожи одним – азартным блеском в глазах и подрагивающими от волнения руками. О доме на холме ходили легенды, а Мерлин вполне тянул на среднестатистическое привидение, и он иногда развлекался, передвигая предметы, бряцая цепями и подвывая на одной ноте.

– Этот дом удачно расположен рядом с дорогой, где через два часа сорок пять минут проедет нужный мне автомобиль, – быстро пояснил гость, и Мерлин недоверчиво уставился на него. Мало кто был способен его удивить, а у этого человека получилось слету.

– Значит, мне придется провести в твоей компании два часа сорок пять минут, а я даже не знаю твоего имени, – Мерлин улыбнулся, как всегда делал, когда ощущал себя неловко. – Я, кстати, Мерлин.

Незнакомец колюче посмотрел на него, явно делая какие-то свои выводы, примерно, тысячу штук в секунду, и, наконец, принимая решение.

– Шерлок, – коротко представился он и хотел что-то добавить, но передумал. 

– У меня нет чая или кофе, чтобы предложить тебе, но могу приготовить травяной отвар, он здорово согревает такими промозглыми ночами, как сегодня.

– Не откажусь.

Пока Мерлин отмерял нужное количество трав и помешивал отвар, Шерлок внимательно наблюдал за ним. Молчал, но тишина вокруг него вращалась со скоростью потока воздуха в воронке смерча, то и дело непроизвольно вышвыривая в сторону Мерлина обрывки мыслей, выводов, сомнений. Шерлок думал громко, но слишком быстро для обычного человека, и не удивительно, что его мало кто мог понять. Только Мерлин, запертый в ловушке своего жизненного опыта, и, пожалуй, еще пара-тройка столь же необычных людей.

– Кто ты? – спросил Шерлок, сделав первый глоток и удивленно уставившись в кружку. Старый рецепт Гаюса – та еще дрянь на вкус, но согревает действительно здорово. – Ты называешь себя «Мерлином», но очевидно, что это твое прозвище. На вид тебе нет и тридцати, но у тебя взгляд старика. Ты живешь в старом заброшенном доме, оберегая его от сноса. Я знаю, что за эту землю борются несколько строительных компаний, но что-то или кто-то постоянно мешает им выиграть дело в суде и присвоить никчемный участок. Ты не нуждаешься в благах цивилизации, прячешься от жизни и людей, окружаешь дом слухами. В твоих глазах застыла боль и тоска, вина и бесконечная усталость. Кто ты? Какие цели ты преследуешь? 

– Меня действительно зовут Мерлин, и я… я жду. И немного устал от этого.

– Ждешь? Человека? Событие? Момента во времени?

– Человека, – Мерлин печально улыбнулся и слегка наклонил голову, вновь разглядывая ночного гостя. Он мог понять, и Мерлин собирался этим воспользоваться. – Он должен проснуться… вернуться ко мне, но когда это произойдет, неизвестно. Может, вообще никогда. 

– Ты теряешь надежду.

– Стараюсь этого не делать, иначе пропадет последняя нить, связывающая меня с этим миром.

– А тот человек, он… – Шерлок на мгновение замялся, словно давил отклик в своей душе. – Он знает, что ты его ждешь?

Хороший вопрос. Мерлин понятия не имел, осознавал ли Артур окружающий мир. Может, ему снились сны о каждом моменте истории, может, он спал без сновидений, бултыхаясь в кромешной темноте, а может, он уже давно умер, и только упрямство и магия Мерлина все это время поддерживали миф о легендарном короле и надежду на его возвращение. И все же лучшим для Артура было бы не знать, потому что в таком случае ему сейчас очень больно, а это последнее, что Мерлин для него желал.

– Я надеюсь, что нет.

– Как свойственно людям, ты боишься, что ему будет все равно.

– Но я знаю, что ему не все равно! – Мерлин даже рассмеялся от абсурдности предположения. Уж если он кого-то хорошо знал, так это Артура, и того никто бы не смог обвинить в равнодушии.

– Тогда почему не позвонишь ему и не скажешь, где ты? – Шерлок напрягся, не осознавая того, что задал вопрос, скорее, себе, чем Мерлину. У того не было в арсенале логики или еще каких-то выдающихся способностей к рассуждению, но была магия, которая заменяла все. Словно более легкий путь, для ленивых.

– Мне проблематично это сделать. Этот человек, он… в коме, – это было близко к истине и понятно Шерлоку. А еще хоть немного оправдывало в его глазах Мерлина. – А ты? 

– Я? – Шерлок немного удивился, видимо, он не привык, когда делают правильные выводы в отношении его самого.

– Да. Почему ты прячешься в этом доме в компании сумасшедшего парня, когда мог бы потратить добрых два часа из имеющихся у тебя в запасе на более интересные занятия? Например, встретиться с друзьями, сходить куда-нибудь, позвонить важному для тебя человеку.

– У меня нет друзей, – фыркнул Шерлок. – А перечисленные тобой занятия глупы и безинтеллектуальны. 

– Но даже ты мог бы оценить их в компании правильного человека. 

Шерлок слегка нахмурился: Мерлин попал в цель. 

– А каково это – ждать, верить, надеяться? – чуть дрогнувшим голосом спросил он.

– Больно, – признался Мерлин. – Выматывающе, забирает последние силы, эмоции и не дает свободно дышать, а мир словно давит на плечи своей огромной массой. Но так гораздо лучше, чем не иметь ни веры, ни надежды.

– Ты любишь того человека, которого ждешь?

– О да, всем сердцем! Иногда мне кажется, что только эта любовь – сложная, не получающая постоянную подпитку встречами, разговорами, простым присутствием любимого человека рядом – не дает мне уйти. Хотя есть еще чувство долга. Однажды я пообещал кое-что, кое-что хранить, и не могу нарушить это обещание.

Мерлин пообещал хранить мир и магию. А его ожидание – лишь сопутствующие потери. Артур возродится, чтобы спасти мир, и Мерлин должен быть рядом. И не важно, какие чувства они испытывают друг к другу… Чепуха какая-то! Мерлин усмехнулся своим мыслям.

– То есть твоя боль не притупляется временем?

– Нет, – твердо ответил Мерлин.

Шерлок замолчал, задумавшись, и Мерлин решился заглянуть в его душу. Он уже понял, что маска, давно и умело созданная этим человеком и сидящая на нем как влитая, не является его истинным лицом. Пусть Шерлок скрывает это от самого себя, но он умел чувствовать, как любой другой человек, умел дружить, просто, далеко не всех впускал в свое сердце, он умел страдать. Эмоциональные мотивы своих и чужих поступков он понимал мало, мог представить, основываясь на науке статистике, но, на самом деле, просто не разбирался в этом. Боялся понять и постичь суть. Но это не означало, что ему были чужды какие-то эмоции. Мерлин бы и сам с радостью отгородился от них, если бы смог, но на примере Шерлока видел – не получится. Тот постоянно думал о своем Друге, которого мысленно так и называл, с заглавной буквы, больше ценя в нем преданность, заботливость и тот отклик, который Джон (так звали Друга) вызывал в его душе. Шерлок еще не дал всему этому определение, хотя оно кричало в голос, и только глухой мог не услышать. Глухой или Шерлок – все просто. Когда любишь и теряешь, когда заставляешь любимого человека страдать, инстинктивно стараешься отгородиться от собственной боли, но мало что получается.

Мерлин осторожно покинул сознание Шерлока и вздохнул. Он слишком хорошо понимал незнакомого ему Джона и волей-неволей злился на Шерлока, которому, в отличие от Артура, почти ничего не стоило вернуться после своей «смерти». И очень скоро он это сделает, придумав тысячу и одно обоснование своего возвращения, но на самом деле просто не сможет больше находиться вдали от любимого человека…

Они проговорили все время до назначенного Шерлоком часа, когда он, устроившись у окна, проследил за автомобилем, одиноко взъезжающем в город у подножия холма. Больше причин находиться в пустом доме у Шерлока не было, и Мерлин сомневался, что его общество помогло бы эти причины найти.

– Пусть человек, которого ты ждешь…

– Артур, – подсказал Мерлин, широко улыбаясь. Пусть его примут за психа, но врать ради душевного спокойствия других он давно устал.

– Артур, – Шерлок улыбнулся ему в ответ, то ли приняв это имя как должное, то ли оценив «шутку». Слова давались ему с некоторым трудом, словно привычные элементы складывались в совершенно новую для него формулу. – Пусть Артур вернется к тебе. Желаю тебе… дождаться этого.

Мерлин благодарно кивнул. Он проследил за Шерлоком до подножия холма и послал ему в след поток магии – удачу. Это поможет поскорее разделаться с делами здесь и вернуться туда, куда больше всего стремится его сердце.

Мерлин вернулся в гостиную, вновь устроился в кресле у камина и прикрыл глаза. Когда-нибудь он дождется пробуждения Артура, а сейчас он с радостью довольствовался уверенностью: его король спит и не мучается виной, не страдает оттого, что не может вернуться к Мерлину. Потому что боль в сердце Шерлока оказалась гораздо сильнее, чем можно было себе представить. Совсем как у другого человека, который встретился на пути Мерлина чуть больше века назад и представился мистером Холмсом. Тот тоже переживал о судьбе своего друга доктора Уотсона, правда, не зашел так далеко в своих чувствах…

Мерлин справится. Будет продолжать ждать за них обоих – за себя и за Артура, находить радость хотя бы в том, что оберегает своего короля от невыносимой боли. Когда-нибудь Артур проснется, обязательно! Ведь Мерлину так искренне это пожелали… а для упрямого мироздания, для магии – это весьма веский довод.


End file.
